


Double Drabble: Time

by Lady Day (day221b)



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-26
Updated: 2006-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day221b/pseuds/Lady%20Day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Red Dwarf. I don't make money from this.<br/>Spoilers: Set sometime between Series IV and Series VI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Time

"Not in a million years. Not if you were the last human being alive." How many blokes have heard those words or those like 'em over the course of humankind? Kryten would know, or maybe Holly, given enough time. She's slow, but she gets there in the end, doesn' she?

I glance behind me to the figure focused on the readouts at his station. He doesn't realise I'm watchin' him and I find me'self lookin' longer than I should. I don't see as much of that smug bastard he hides behind when I look at 'em like this. I turn back 'round. There was a time I wouldn' have looked twice at the smeghead. 

I look at him now. 

When it's like this, all quiet-like on board and there's peace for a'time, I watch him. He's neuroses wrapped up tight as an onion in just as many layers, but I wonder - not for the first time - what I'd find at his center if I worked at peelin' them all back.

Somehow, I feel his eyes on the back of me head, movin' slow in a phantom caress and I smile to me'self. 

No. Never in a million years. Possibly three...


End file.
